MONKEY SCHOOL 101
by Sailor Moon Girl
Summary: Done! SRMTHFG/Sailor Moon x-over.Chiro, the leader of the Monkey Team need some help to become a hero. So who does Antauri and the others call for help? No other than the Sailor Senshi of course! But when things get messy, can they team up and save everyo
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Sailor Moon or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (SRMTHFG). If i did, than i would be in a penthouse in honalulu...

**MONKEY SCHOOL 101**

**CHAPTER ONE:** Senshi teaching Monkeys?! **PT 1**

"**LADY TOMAHAWK!**"

"**WHIRLY DESTRUCTO SAW!**"

"**MAGNA TINGLER BLAST!**"

"**LAZERIZED DRILL!**" the four attacks from the four robotic monkeys shot through the air and towards their leader, thirteen year old Chiro who dodged about 97 of them. The ones that did hit barley grazed his white shirt or white pants. Chiro landed from his jump dodge while laughing trumphly.

"Is that the best you can do?" he said with confidence as his feet hit the metal tiled floor of the Super Robot.

"**MONKEY MIND SCREAM!**" Came a shout from behind. The thirteen year old hero turned around and was instantly blasted backwards by black and dark purple soundwaves, causing him to crash into a nearby wall and some practice equiptment. Antauri sighed sadly as Nova giggled.

"Is _that_ the best_ you_ can do Chiro?" she said while the remaining monkeys laughed.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" said Chiro as be climbed out of the robot's wall and equiptment. "I didn't even see you comming!"

"That was the point Chiro." said Antauri, partly disappointed as the teenage boy walked over to the group of robotic monkeys. Sprx walked up to him and said "Kid, you have to learn to defent yourself from all types of attacks."

"Both physically," said Nova, slamming her large fist of her left hand into the palm of her right.

"And mentally." Said Gibson pointing to his blue metal head.

"Not to mention stratigies and attack formations for our battles." said Otto, imitating Gibson, who in turn got mad and whacked him on the head.

"And spirituality for long grulling battles." said Antauri. Chiro threw his hands into the air and said "I know! I Know!" He has heard the same lines millions of times since he joined the team three months ago and he was getting just plain sick of it. The teenage boy powered down from his hyper uniform and said "I'm going into Shugazoom for a while." the others nodded and he let the cube themed robot, glad to get out for a while. Once Chiro was gone, all five of the monkeys went into the main bay area and sat crossleged in a circle between the bubble chairs.

"What are we going to do? he's not ready to fight Skeleton King at all!" said Nova, looking at her yellow hands.

"I don't know Nova. I honestly don't know." said Antauri, sighing.

"Well," Said Sprx, looking around the group of cyborgs. "Any ideas?"

"We could lock him in a room till he learns it." said Otto, resting his elbows on his knees.

"NO!" said everyone in the room in unison.

"I can implant the skills into his head with a fighting chip." suggested Gibson.

"Heck no!" said Sprx, Antauri and Otto nodding in agreement with the red monkey.

"Maybe," said Nova, thinking outloud while resting her hand on her chin in a thinking motion. "we could find him teachers."

"Teachers?" asked the gray monkey, slightly puzzled.

"Yeah. To teach him how to be a leader and stuff."

"leadership 101?" said Sprx.

"You know," said Gibson. "that could work!"

"Yeah, but where and who?" said the greeen monkey. the other monkeys sighed in disapointment when Antauri said "the Power Primate will find them and bring them here." he got a look on his face like he was going to start metating and said "Everyone, lock your hands together." the other monkeys obayed, even though Nova cringed because she had to hold Sprx's hand. they closed their eyes and a green bubble of power and energy surrounded them like a thin egg shell.

* * *

"Hey ugly! You should leave all these people alone!" came a female voice from no where in perticular. The yama that was a blue squid with seven red eyes, slime dripping from it's mouth in pools and attacking three people in a gated community area stopped draining energy from a red haired man, then turned around to see the owner of the voice. A sphere of gray energy floated above it's tentcle as he saw the strangest thing. Sailor Moon stood ona white picket fence in her famous pose with her hand in the V for victory symbol above her eyes and her other hand on her hip.

"I am the Champion of Justice: Sailor Moon. And on behalf of the moon,"

"Mercury!" said the blue senshi as she jumped onto the fence on the left side of Moon.

"Mars!" said the red senshi as she jumped onto the fence on the right side of Moon.

"Jupiter!" said the green senshi as she jumped over the fence and landed on one knee between Moon and Mercury.

"And Venus!" said the orange senshi while doing the same as Jupuiter but between Moon and Mars.

"We will punish you!" they all said in unison, doing their famous poses while saying their line. The squid monster spat a large glob of nasty brown colored slime at the five girsl. All of the senshi dodged it easily with a jump from the fence or a quick running in the oposite direction.

"G-G-R-R-O-O-S-S-!-!" Said Moon, watching the slime as she ran. it nearly hit her red boot and where it hit the grass that they were fighing on, it started to smoke as it burned from the acid.

"**MARS FLAME SNIPER!**" shouted mars as she shot an arrow of fire and red energy at the yama's closest tenticle. the appendage burned quickly, causing the monster to scream out in pain as it shot out another slimy tenticle at the group. This one headed strait for the red senshi and was so fast that she didn't see it. it grabbed her around the waist and picked her up off the ground, small amounts of white energy mist transforing between them.

"Sailor Mars!" cried Mercury as she dodged another glob of slime that the monster spat at her.

"Jupiter! Venus! Mercury! Sneak and Shock manover!" shouted moon as she ran towards them and pulling out her pink crescent moon want. She jumped onto the fence she was on earlier while the other senshi nodded and powered up.

"**MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!**" shouted Sailor Mercury as fog encased the area around the monster attack scene. The Yoma froze in it's place, it's tenticle still holding the sailor soldier of fire.

"**JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!**" screamed the green senshi as a small rod shot out of her tiara. Green thunder danced around the monster's appendage after it left Jupiter's tiara rod. The yoma yelled out in pain from the electricy once agian, droping Sailor Mars in the process.

"**VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!**" shouted the orange senshi as a gold heart-linked chain formed in her hand. she tossed it and it gently wrapped itself arround the senshi of Mars' waist. Sailor Venus gingerly put the senshi down and Mars said "Thanks."

"No prob." said Venus while Sailor Moon raised her wand above her head. it glowed white/pink and she chanted "**MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!**" magic dust particals shot from the crescent moon on top of the wand and hit the monster, instantly turning it to a small mound of black ash. the slime that covered and burned the area quickly disappeared while the people who were attacked woke up and the senshi all gave a sigh of relief. the group of five quickly left before the citizens could see them and hid in an allyway where they detransformed. Once the group was back to being the normal teenagers they were, the five girls wated walking back to Rei's temple for some qick relaxation before they started a harsh study time. As they walked down an abandoned sidewalk, their leader streached her arms up hin and said "Man this Senshi business is cutting marjorly into my social life."

"Oh Usagi." said Lita, sighing. "you worry to much about that kind of stuff."

"Lita's right Usagi. you need to concentrate on studding." Said Ami, reajusting her grip on the few books she was carring. All the girls sighed as suddenly, a loud monkey call filled their ears. it was deep and sounded like something from a gorilla while scaring the girls into frozen states on the sidewalk. They rested their hands on their henshin sticks while Ami pulled out her chocolate bar sized blue computer. she started to scan the area with a push of a button and after a few minuts, she said "I've got nothing. Maybe we heard a TV or something."

"But I'm sensing something." said Rei, her lavender eyes searching the sidewalk across the street. "Nothing demonic or evil, just...something." seconds after she said this, suddenly green energy encrusted Usagi like a large see-through blanket. the same thing quickly happened to Ami and the other girls. The green light turned into a bubble and everyone gasped.

"What's going on!" said Minako, pounding the transparnt bubble with her fists. The strange bubble lifted a few feet up off the ground and while the girls punded the walls, they disappeared.

* * *

The five teenage girls pressed their noses to the green bubble as they went through an area of blackness before they found themselves in a large metal room. A large computer lined one wall while five robotic monkeys of differnt colors sat crosslegged in a circle and in front of six bubble chairs being held by white rods sticking out of the floor.

"What's happening?" said Rei, pounding her fist once against the bubble. the energy orb poped loudly, releasing the girls, who fell adn hit the ground, hard.

"O-O-O-W-W-W-!-!-!" they all said in unison, Usagi being the loudest. As they got up from the pile, the monkeys started talking.

"_These_ are the hero's suposed to teach Chiro?" said the red one, sounding personally surprised.

"Well, the power primate chose them." said the black one with green eyes calmly.

"Um, girls?" said Usagi, also sounding surprisingly calm. the other girls replied a YES? and the blond said "Did the monkeys just talk?" the remaining four girls nodded thier heads to answer a slightly confused confurmination. "I thought so." There was a slight tug at Usagi's long blond hair strand, causing her to look down. The green nonkey stood there with a shy look on his face and a few strands of blond hair rested in his hand.

"You can...understand us?" he asked the teenage girl. the other four monkeys had looks of unexpective surprise on their faces. The young girl with blue eyes smiled and nodded at the green monkey.

"And you're not afraid of us?" said the yellow monkey with pink eyes. she was obviously the only girl of the group.

"Should we?" said Rei the same way Usagai did when she first met Lita, in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, we have talking cats where we come from." said Minako, remembering Artemis. The monkeys nodded while the red one said under his breath "Talking cats? that's weird."

"Um, excuse me girls." said the black one in a deep voice. he walked up to the group of humans, placed his hands behind his back and said "My name is Antauri. Which one of you is the leader?"

"I am!" said Usagi while she raised her hand like she was in school. the blond walked up to Antauri, looked down to look him in the eye and said "My name is Usagi. And these are my friends Ami, Rei, Lita and Minako." Usagi pointed to each one of the girls when she said their name who in turn, bowed or waved.

"I'm Otto." said the green one who had rejoined the group.

"Nova." said the yellow one, shaking Usagi's hand.

"I'm S-P-R-X-77. But you can just call me Sprx." said the red one.

"And I'm Mr. Hal Gibson. Just call me Gibson-not Hal or mister, just Gibson." said the last, a blue monkey with a collage professor voice. All five of the human girl's giggled slightly when he said this, causing a slight glare from Gibson.

"Are you the one's who brought us here?" asked Ami once things calmed down slightly. Antauri placed his hands behind his back and said "Yes."

"Why?" asked Minako "did we do something to offend you on accident so now you want revenge one us or something?"

"Not at all. You see, We are the protectors of Shugazoom, this city were are on the outskirts of and our leader, a young man by the name of Chiro needs to learn _how _to be a leader and to fight. The reason we brought you here is because the five of us were hoping you heros will teach him these important qualitities."

"Hmm," said Usagi while she crossed her arms over her midsection to think. "I don't know. What do you guys think?" there was a loud beeping from the computer suddenly, filling their ears sharply before the remaining four girls could answer. Gibson ran over to it as red lights flashed, giving the room an eerie feeling. he pressed a button the size of his palm and a red blip appeared on the huge screen. After looking at the locaton numbers, the blue monkey turned to the others and said "There's a monster in the center of Shugazoom. also looks like several formless had formed almost near the center of town where Chiro is."

"That doesn't sound good." said Lita. Otto nodded to agree with her while Antauri raised his hand into the air and shouted "Monkeys: Mobilize!"

"Let's go Sailor Senshi! they might need help!" said Usagi, pointed to the direction that the monkeys were running to. the humans fallowed the robotic monkeys to a set of six multicolored hallow tubes that went up to the ceiling and down to the ground. All of the monkeys except Antauri went into the ones that matched their colors, crossed their arms in an 'X' over their chests and flew off in different directions. the black monkey looked at the group of five girls and said "Can anyone of you drive?"

"Minako can. she's champion at the arccade." Said Lita, pointing her thumb to the blond girl that wasn't their leader. Antauri nodded and said "Okay then, you go down Chiro's tube and drive the Torso Tank for a while. The rest of you ladies can pick a tube and sit with one of the hyper force." with that, the black monkey went into the grayish black tube and did the same as his comrads. Minako gulped as she walked into the orange hallow tube and got sucked upwards with a large whoosh. Three of the four remaining girls went into the tubes that matched their senshi colors while Usagi went into the blackish gray one to fallow Antauri.

"SUPER!" said Antauri over the intercom

"ROBOT!" said Sprx, talking over the robots intercom the same as Antauri.

"MONKEY!" said Otto.

"TEAM!" Said Nova.

"HYPER!" said Gibson.

"FORCE!" said Minako, guessing at the word but was glad to realize that she had gotten it right.

"GO!" they all said in unison as the robot rumbled to life. It's large square feet unglued themselves from the ground outside of Shugazoom City and the robot flew through the air until it reached a large city with tall metal buildings and hundreds of streets that currently were diserted. Once they found a clear spot that was wide enough for the robot, it's tall metal body landed, plums of dirt flying into the air as it happened. everyone turned to the small moniters that hung from the flying sections of the robot and saw what the monster looked like. it was a building sized spider that was covered in small bristlly hairs and a mouth full of sharp teeth that was surrouned by deadly black pinchers.

"Great. It's huge!" said Usagi as she sat next to Antauri uncomfertably.

"Tell us about it." said Nova over the intercom and sounding tired. The monkey team, had fought a similar monster just yesterday.

"Gibson, is this the only monster?" asked Ami while typing quickly on her mercury micro computer. there was some beeping from Gibson's controls before he answered "Nope. it's the only one, but it looks like more formless has shown up to fight Chiro."

"Formless?" said Lita. she had heard Gibson mention it before but she had no idea what it ment and was guessing the other girls had no idea either.

"Yeah." answered Sprx. "Basicly they're just creatures made out of black goo and sort of look like people."

"Sounds like fun." said Rei sarcasticly while having a grossed-out look on her face.

"Senshi." said Usagi over the intercom. "We'll go take care of the Formless and help Chiro while the monkeys take care of the monster in the robot."

"You got it Moon!" said Lita while she brushed brown hair out of her hazel eyes. '_Moon? what does that mean?_' thought Antauri while he watched the blond head for the door.

"V-babe, we'll meet you in the torso." said Rei as she started to undo her seatbelt. '_V-babe?_' thought Sprx in confusion.

"See you in a few Mars-chan." said the blond while she undid her seatbelt as well. All of the senshi stood up in their capartments and entered the tubes once again.they ended up inside the Torso, including Minako. they walked over to the side pannel that had a large green EXIT sign above it and pulled out their colorful magic sticks while Sprx said over the intercom "Um, girls, what are you going to do?"

"Just watch and see." said Rei as she and the others raised the henshin's above their heads.

"MOON POWER MAKE-UP!" shouted Usagi as her locket started to glow pink.

"MERCURY POWER MAKE-UP!" yelled Ami as her stick's symbol started to glow blue.

"MARS POWER MAKE-UP!" shouted Rei as her stick started to glow with red light.

"JUPITER POWER MAKE-UP!" yelled Lita as her stick's symbol started to glow with green light.

"VENUS POWER MAKE-UP!" shouted Minako as her stick started to glow orange. in a flash of multicolored ribbons, bubbles, fire rings, thunderbolts and stars, the five human girl's clothes turned into body suits with short skirts, elbow long gloves, and a bow on the chest and lower back of differnt colors. Usagi's skirt and shoulder cover was blue while her bows, the ribs on the top of her gloves and knee high boots were bright red. Ami's skirt, shoulder cover, tops of her gloves and knee high boots were dark blue while her bows were light blue. Rei's skirt, shoulder cover, top of gloves, high heal shoes and back bow were bright red while her front bow was dark purple. Lita's skirt, shoulder cover and the ribs on top of her gloves and ankle high boots were green while her bows were sugar pink. Mianko's skirt, shoulder cover, top of gloves and high heals with a strap around her ankle were orange while her bows were dark blue. all the girls had a gold tiara with colored gem inside and a choker necklice that matched their main color. the five monkeys were amazed at the girl's transformation and as the girls jumped out of the robot's no open section with unexpected speed and agelity, Otto while trying not to stare said "Woah..."

"Mama..."said Sprx, trying not to drool like a lot of guys would when he saw how much skin the girls were now showing.

"SPRX!" shouted Nova, fighing the urge to hit the red monkey smack dab in the face. However, her patience lost after 2 seconds of drooling and she whacked him upside the head before they flew off to fight the giant spider monster.

* * *

"Okay, does anyone know what this Chiro looks like?" said Sailor Venus, the orange one.

"Nope." said Sailor Moon (red and blue) and Sailor Mercury (blue) in unison.

"Well, at least we know he won't be wearing a fuku like ours." said Sailor Mars (red). Everyone was quiet for a minute as they ran down the street, thinking of Mars' mental image before Jupiter (green) said "Otto told me on the way here that Chiro's a human boy with black hair and wearing a white suit and an orange scarf." the senshi nodded as they saw a mob of tall people that looked like they ewre made out of black and white sticky paste crawling over the buildings and gathering to one spot. In the center of the gathering was a boy that was about 13 that fit Jupiter's discription.

"Must be him." said Sailor Moon, seeing the white clothing through the mass of black ooze people. Jupiter cracked her knuckles and said "Formless don't look too tough." the others nodded in agreement while the blond leader took off her gold with a red gem tiara and said "I'll take the Formless in the center with Chiro."

"I'll go North." said Mercury, heading in that direction.

"I'll go South." said Venus, going the oposite way that Mercury was going.

"I'll take West." said Mars, heading off into the direction that she said she would.

"Guess I'll take East then." said Jupiter, going the oposite way of Mars. Sailor Moon's tiara glowed white and turned into a disk before she ran and shouted "Chiro, Duck!" the boy with orange lines under his blue eyes looked at her like she was crazy but once he saw she had a weapon, he did what he was told. '_What's going on?_' he thought as Moon shouted "**MOON TIARA MAGIC!**" the glowing disk zoomed from her hand while she was still running and cleared a path for her by slicing at least ten of the formless in half, causing them to turn into large piles of liquified black goo. The disk went high into the air and Moon moved her arms, causing the disk to make a U-turn and destroying about ten more formless before comming back to her hand. Sailor Moon placed the tiara back on her forehead as she met up with Chiro and said "Hi."

"What- -?" started Chiro but Moon stopped him by saying "We can't talk now. but my team and I are here to help you."

"Okay...Then let's fight." the black haired youth formed a thunder spear in his hand and shouted "**CHIRO SPEARO!**" he made a Formless shishkabob with the thunder spear and about 7 of the black slime men while Moon sliced more with her tiara. the two quickly destroyed all of the formless in the central area and once they did, they watched the other senshi finish their jobs.

"**MERCURY AQUA RAPHSADY!**" shouted the blue sailor while she played a magical harp that was made out of water. A combonation of ice and water shot out of the strings, causing the remaining Formless in her section to freeze in thier spots. the ones that were on building fell off and shattered into millions of pieces of frozen paste on the concrete.

"**VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!**" chanted the orange senshi as she pointed her index finger at a group of Formless like she was shooting a gun. Orange energy blasts shot out, hitting the ooze men and causing them to seperate into smaller, unknown parts. she moved her body while holding her wrist with her free hand, destroying the remaining Formless in her area in only five seconds.

"**MARS BURNING MADALIA!**" yelled the red sailor as rings of red fire formed around her. she shot her arms forward, flinging the rings at the last Formless which tried to run but got caught in the fire. their slime bodies started to boil, then exploded unexpectively, spraying blobs of black paste every which way.

"**JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!**" chanted the green senshi as she crossed her amrs in front of her and a small rod shot out of the green gem in the center of her tiara. She spread out her arms and thunder shot out of the rod. the electic attack hit the formless in her area, causing them to fry like potatos until there was nothing left but small scortch marks on the concrete. Once all the Formless were gone, the four senshi ran over to Sailor Moon and Chiro to talk.

"Boo-ya! We kicked the Formless's Butts!" said Sailor Moon happily as she high fived Sailor Jupiter.

"See, i told you they weren't so tough." said the green senshi. Chiro looked at the girls for a second and said "Um..." however, before he could say anything else, a beeping came from the top ovel shaped button on his white shirt. He slapped it with his palm and said "Chiro here."

"Chiro, we need yours and the girl's help with the spider monster." Said Antauri over the intercom link, sounding ghost-like. While Chrio sighed and said they would be right there, Venus shouted "Aw man! I hate yama! Espcially the ones that look like spiders!" Chiro looked at her quizzingly and Mercury said "She means Monster." the young man nodded and prssed another button on his shirt. a jet pack formed on his back and he flew off in the direction of the monter without saying a word. Sailor Moon and the other senshi sighed as they ran after him with their increased speed.

"Someone remind me to get one of those." said Moon as she suddenly jumped onto a car, then onto a building's roof with the other girls fallowing suit.

* * *

The spider monster had the robot tied up inside a thread of flem colored web when the human heros got to the scene. the five senshi gasped as Chiro's throwing arm pulsed with green thunder. he formed another spear and shot it at the spider, hitting it sharply on the head. it scretched out in pain and whipped a leg at Chiro. He jumped out of the way but still got hit by the top of the long hairy leg. Chiro suddenly went flying into a tall glass building, shattering some of the windows and hitting the inside of the building out cold.

"Chiro!" shouted the monkey team in unison from inside the still trapped robot.

"Senshi, Sneak-Shock-and-Burn manover!" ordered Sailor moon. the others girls powered up, glowing their respected colors and Mercury shouted "**MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!**" fog formed out of the bubbles that she made, causing the entire area to look like an old sea town.

"Monkeys!" shouted Sailor Moon to the robot. "Go get Chiro. We'll take care of this monster." the robot gave a thumb's up with it's only free hand to the much smaller heros and the small robotic monkeys flew out of it's ear. With their jetpacks buzzing, the five monkeys flew over to where Chiro had landed inside the building and gathered around him.

"Kid?" said Sprx, shaking his shoulder. Chiro groaned as he opened his blue eyes and got up slowly out of the glass and rubble.

"O-o-w-w! What happened?" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, basicly, the monster kicked you butt." said Nova with a slight smirk.

"Nova, don't make fun of him." said Otto, holding back a smile as well.

"Sorry."

"Great." said the human, sounding disapointed. He looked outside and saw only fog surrounding the building in a single block area. he stood up and walked over to the edge of the hole while thinking '_what the-?_' when he tried looking at the area, he only saw a few small figures and a large figure through the mist.

"**VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!**" came a shout suddenly through the quietness of the fog. A gold heart linked chain burst out of the thick mist, created an arch, and dived back in. the big figure stopped moving as the fog disappeared. Once it had cleared, Chiro and the monkeys could see the spider monster was tied in the chain and the girl with her brown hair tied into a pony tail and in green spead her arms wide. Thunder shot out of her small antena from her tiara and electrocuted the monster. The girl with long black hair and in a red outfit formed abow and arrow out of fire and shot it right as the thunder disappeared. the monster was now on fire and shocked. Chiro then watched as the girl who had helped him and had a weird hairstyle raised a pink wand with a yellow crescent moon on top above her head.

"**MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!**" She shouted as white dust particles shot out of the moon. the dust encased the spider monster and as it screamed out in pain, it turned to dust and became part of the city's enviorment.

"Woah." was all Chiro could say. Otto jumped up and down next to the human while shouting "They're awesome!"

"So that's why the power primate selected them." said Antauri, placing his hands behind his back. Chiro turned on his jet back and said "C'mon, lets go talk to them." the monkeys turned on their jet packs as well, then the group of six flew down to where the five senshi had gathered. When the girl's saw the Hyper force comming down, Sailor Moon and the others waved them down. once their feet touched the ground, the one with the strange hair said "Man Antauri, you were right about him." Chiro looked up at the ladies. They were at leased twice his size and the one in green was three times.

"Excuse me ladies, but who are you?" Chiro asked, trying to sound polite. the girl's smiled at him and the one in pigtails said "I'm Usagi, AKA Sailor Moon."

"I'm Ami, AKA Sailor Mercury." said the one in blue with the short blue hair.

"Rei, Sailor Mars." said the one in red.

"Lita, Sailor Jupiter." said the really tall one in green.

"and I'm Minako, AKA Sailor Venus." said the orange one with long blond hair and a red bow.

"And the five of us are your teachers for being a hero." said Sailor Moon, smiling at Chiro.


	2. Chapter 1PART 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Sailor Moon or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (SRMTHFG). If i did, than i would be in a penthouse in honalulu...

**MONKEY SCHOOL 101**

**CHAPTER ONE:** Senshi teaching Monkeys?! **PT 2**

"Queen Beryl, there is someone who wishes to see you." said Malachite, his long white hair covering his face like a curtain as he bowed.

"Send him in." Said the evil queen as she waved off her general. he bowed once again before leaving while Beryl thought '_Now who would want to see me in this curseded place?_' A tall man that was all bone and had a skull for a head walked into the spot that the evil red headed queen claimed as her own and and kneeled for a couple of minutes. He was wearing a purple shirt, black pants while a long cape covered his shoulders and a staff that was as tall as him and had an eye with batwings on top rested in his hands.

"Ah, Skeleton King. It's good to see you, how long has it been since the high school reunion?" she said, partially happy. however she quickly got sturn like she ususally did and said "What are you doing here in my hole of a universe?"

"I came to offer a proposition Queen Beryl." said Skeleton King in his slimmy voice. he stood up from his kneel and tapped the bottom of his staff on the cold hard ground, causing the evil queen to jump slightly.

"Do you know of my pests as I of yours, the sailor senshi?"

"Yes, Monkey boy wasn't it? Why are you asking such a trivial thing?"

"How would you like to be rid o fthe senshi once in for all with the help of the monkey boy?" Skeleton King smiled wickedly as Queen Beryl's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates in shock. After a minute, she too smiled evilly and said "Go on Skeleton King. I wish to hear more about this proposition of yours."

* * *

Sailor Jupiter ran towards Chiro with her fists pulled back behind her. With the speed of lighting, she sprinted right in front of him and punched him in the stomach. The teenage hero fell to his knees while clutching his abdomen and sucking the air back into his lungs. The senshi of Jupiter sighed and she said "Come on Chiro. You've got to be ready for anything, including dirty tricks." 

"Sorry Lita." Said Chiro, getting back onto his feet while still holding his stomach area. he took a few deep breaths while Sailor Jupiter said "Now." she took a few steps back to where she started and got into a fighting stance.

"Attack me anywa you can. It doesn't matter how or where, but just try to hit me."

"Okay, you're the teacher." Chiro took one last deep breath and charged. However, as he was about to punch her in the abdoman, he was suddenly back on the floor on his back.

"Saw that comming." Said the senshi of Jupiter, a small smile on her face. Chiro quickly got back up, then jumped in to the air for a kick. Jupiter effortlessly grabbed his foot around the ankle and gently flung him onto a mat that was behind her.

"Can't you do better than that? I thought the monkeys have been training you for a while Chiro!" the monkey boy tired kicking her from behind while hopping back up from the mat, however, Sailor Jupiter jumped high into the air and Chiro missed her compleatly. Instead he hit a cloth practice dummy and fell to his back once again.

"Now how did i know you were gonna do that?" Chiro grunted in frustration before he did a backflip to get off the floor and for another kick. The two went on like this until the Chiro could not get up from the ground anymore from fatigue. Sailor Jupiter on the other hand, wasn't even sweating in her sailor fuku. The tall bruenette sat down next to the panting Chiro crosslegged and said "Listen Chiro. When you fight, you need to predict the next move of your apponent."

"How am I suposed to do that?" asked Chiro doubtfully. Sailor Jupiter looked at him like an annoied teacher would and said "There's many ways really. I use my women's intuition along with the power of Jupiter that I have. You don't have those, so you can use your natural instincts along with your Power Primate powers. Does this make any sense?"

"Sort of. I have to guess what my opponent is going to next using my gut?"

"Yep, pretty much. Now, I'm gonna attack you agin and this time, you try to stop me." the two heros stood up from their resting spot in the middle of the practice hall and got into stances while standing a few feet away. Jupiter suddenly charged at him like an angry bull with her fist raised above her head. Chiro moved to the side with a long step and the senshi of Jupiter went right past him in surprise. She then tried kicking him from behind but chiro first ducked, then jumped out of the way from the attack.

"Very good Chiro." she said when his feet were on the ground once again. he was about to say something when all the sudden, an alarm went off and red lights flashed, nearly blinding them. The two ran to the observation bay where they realized that the others were in Shugazoom. Chiro quickly typed at the computer and said "There's a monster on the outskirts of town. we're the closest it looks like. I better call the Hyper Force."

"There's no time for that now. You can call them as we go. We have to get to that monster!" commanded Sailor Jupiter, running towards the green transportation tube. Chiro entered his orange tube and the two shot downwards unti they were at the foot of the robot. The Monkey boy tuned on his jetpack while Sailor Jupiter stated running in the direction of the monster. they could see it from where they were. it was a giant yellow eye like a cat's with ten or so black wiggly tenticles and a pair of bat wings on it. Chriro started to call his team as he flew through the sky while the senshi of Jupiter started to call her friends as she ran. Once she was done with her communicator and she put it away, Jupiter quickly jumped onto a car and then onto a building's roof. After only a couple of minutes, the heros got there and they realized the monster was destroying the city.

"Chiro, remember what I said." said Sailor Jupiter while powering up. Green and white thunder jumped around her as she crossed her arms in front of her face and a small antena poped out of her tiara.

"**JUPITER SURPRIME THUNDER!**" she shouted. the electricity shot out and encased the eye monster in a shell of thunder. The monster scetched out in pain until the attack wore off a few seconds later. It's yellow eye suddenly started to glow and a bright red beam shot out of it. the two heros jumped out of the way of the beam with ease and landed back on the ground before the eye monster could blink. Chiro started to power up for one of his attacks but the monster saw this and pointed a black tenticle at him. a glob of sticky black paste shot out and zoomed towards the young hero.

"Look out!" shouted the senshi as she saw this. Chiro didn't see it comming. She quickly pushed him out of the way and was hit by the slime. The paste quickly turned into thick rope that tighened around her arms and midsection, then haddened until it was almost solid rock, causing her to gasp in both surprise and from tight pressure.

"Sailor Jupiter!" cryed Chiro in surprise as he dodged another glob of black paste. He quickly formed a spear out of green thunder and shouted "**CHIRO SPEARO!**" He threw the spear with intent accuracy, sending whizzing through the air. It sharply hit the eye right in the pupil, causing it to hiss in pain once again. It shot a tenticle at him, but Chiro jumped to the side to dodge and put his palms at his side while in the air.

"**MONKEY FOO!**" he shouted once his feet were firmley on the ground. A strong blast of green and black energy spiraled from his palms, then blasting the eye monster in it's socket once again. With a final yell in agony, the monster was sent out of it's misery and it turned into a puddle of Formless goo.

"Whohoo!" cheered Chiro as he punched the air with his right fist.

"Um..." said the still tapped senshi of Jupiter. "Chiro, i could use a little help here!" there was a buzzing sound before he could answer and the five robotic monkeys landed in front of Chiro and behind Jupiter. The four sailor Senshi arrived seconds later from a nearby rooftop with a wide jump. Sailor Moon looked at Jupiter, who had an annoied look on her face and the blond said "Man Jupiter, what happened to you?"

"Well," she said, standing up while only using her legs. "The monster that we were fighting- because you were late!- trapped me in this goo while i saved Chiro from being hurt."

"Wait, did Chiro fight the monster on his own?" asked Sprx, a little surprised quite honestly.

"Yes. Now...COULD SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFFA ME!?!?" The five monkeys and five humans recoiled slightly as she shouted but Otto quickly pulled out one of his saws.

"Just hold still Lita. this won't hurt a bit." he said, his green energy saw buzzing to life. He gently sliced the hardened black paste with his tool into quarters and stepped back. the pieces fell off her body like it was being pried off and Jupiter stretched her arms. She then walked over to Chiro and said "Kid, I think you're ready to take Sailor Mercury's calss now."

* * *

Queen Beryl scowled at Skeleton King as he walked into her cold stone room. 

"I am very displeased Skeleton King. Your weak monster didn't even work at all!" she said, nearly shouting as a small creature brought in a lawn chair and placed it next to the evil queen. He left and the evil king said "I know Queen Beryl." he quickly bowed before he sat down in the chair, which caused Beryl to scowl even more. She turned to him and said "Would you stop bowing?! We're both royalty you know!"

"Sorry. Old habbits die hard." he said while looking down at his feet. Hardly anyone could make him do this, and who ever can, you don't want to mess with he or she. the evil red haired queen sighed and snapped her fingers. the general with long white hair appeared in front of her like he was in court and she said "Now Malachite, I want you to send one of you left over monsters into Shugazoom City to have fun with the sailor Senshi."

"Yes your majesty." he replied before bowing and walking away. The two evil royals sighed in unison and just sat in thier chairs, trying to think of a plan for their enemies.

* * *

"Wrong!" Ami shouted as she hit Chiro on the back of his head with a long yard stick. Both him and Ami were in normal civilian clothing and were in a small room on the super robot, equipt with a desk, some paper, a pencil, a chalk board and Ami's yard stick. Chiro yelped as he was hit and rubbed his head for the third time that day. it was only yesterday that he had been training with Lita, and now he was stuck inside on a beautiful day. 

"But Ami, I know for a fact that Gibson is a scientist."

"Yes, that is true, but what kind of scientist hmm? Is he also anything else?"

"He's uhh..." Ami once again whacked him on the head and said "You should know. Gibson is a robotics scientists as well as a scholar." the blue haired girl sighed and sat down across the table from Chiro. he sighed as well and put his head down in frustration.

"Chiro," said Ami, no longer in the angry teacher voice. "To be a good stratagist, you have to know every possible thing about your team as well as your enemy. Minako can't help you with stratagies if you don't know your team's streghths. Their weaknesses." Chiro sighed once again and Ami continued on.

"You have to know your team inside and out. For instance, I know Lita is the strongest so she should take the strongests of the enamies instead of me. I know that Usagi loves food and gets Ds in math so she shouldn't fight against a thinking enemy."

"HEY!" came Usagi's angry voice from another room in the robot. the two in the study room laughed at this and Ami shouted with her hand cupped on the side of her mouth "Sorry Usagi, just making a point." the two laughe for a few more minutes before the monkey boy sat up strait and the blue haired girl continued on with her lecture.

"By knowing your teammates, you will know their weaknesses. Then you wont make them do something they can't do at all. Now, I want you to talk to each of the monkeys for five minutes and then come back." Ami walked over to the door with Chiro fallowing behind and she opened the door. He walked out and headed to the observation bay where everyone else in the robot was. After about 25 minutes, Chiro walked back to the study room and found the blue haired girl standing next to the dest with a small pack of papers in her hands as well as the yardstick.

"Chiro, I want you to take this test please." she said, placing the paper on the desk and pulling out a pencil from behind her ear. Chiro sat down and said "What's the subject Ami?"

"Your teammates." she answered simply. Ami handed Chiro the pencil and walked over to the spare chair that rested in the corner of the room. As the monkey boy took his test, the two could hear noises, and every minute it was getting louder and louder.

"What the heck is that?" said Ami after a few minutes. she walked out of the room for a minute, but when she came back, she ran in and said "Chiro, a monster's attacking!" the monkey boy quickly jumped up and the two ran for the door. They sprinted outside and saw that the monster was compleatly made out of snow and ice while looking like the white bigfoot. Nova, Sprx and Antauri were fighting it with their attacks while Minako transformed a few feet away. Ami pulled out her blue henshin stick and raised it high into the air.

"MERCURY POWR MAKE-UP!" dark and light blue bubbles danced around her until Ami was in her fuku and the senshi of Mercury. While she did this, Chiro placed his fist over his chest and his clothes turned into his Hyper uniform. Being the faster runner, Chiro got to the monster first. it was then that he and Mercury realized that Sailors Moon, Mars and Jupiter plus Otto and Gibson were frozen solid in huge blocks of ice.

"This is just great." said Venus, more to herself than anyone in perticular. Unexpectedly, the ice monter shot ice from it's mouth at the two sailors and one monkey boy. The group dodged it easilly, but some still got Mercury in the legs. She cryed out in sudden pain as she hit the concrete ground with a loud thud, the ice around her legs making a clank. Her entire legs from the knee down were encased in the blue ice in one huge chunk.

"I can't move my legs!" she shouted to Venus and Chiro in surprise. the monster shot more ice, this time directly at mercury, who in turned screamed out in fright. Suddenly, Chiro ran, picked her up bridle style and carried the blue sailor away just as the ice hit the cement. He gave Sailor Mercury to Venus and said to the three cyborg monkeys "Distract it for a minute while i come up with a plan really quick." the three monkeys nodded, though partlly confused, and flew off using their jetpacks. As they did this, Mercury pulled out her mini computer and visor while being gently put down by Venus and started typing. After a few minutes she turned to Chiro the best she could and said "The weak points's the center of it's back."

"Would a punch work?" he asked, the gears in his head turning franticly.

"Yes, if it's strong enough and you use your power."

"Good." Chiro ran from the two senshi and went right up to Sprx, who was floating close to the ground near them.

"Sprx, get me behind it really quick." ordered the monkey boy. the red robotic monkey looked at him like he was nuts for a minute before saying "you got it kid." his two hands turned into magnets quickly and the red monkey formed a red bubble arouned his leader. the orb levetated off the ground and flew over the snow monter's head before he realized what was going on. the bubble disappeared once Chiro was near the monster's shoulder and green thunder surrounded his right hand.

"**THINDER PUNCH!**" he shouted as he fell towards the middle of the monster's back. The monkey boy punched the monster as he fell right past the correct spot and the snow monster howled out in pain. It then quickly turned into a huge pile of snow, a small black rock falling into the center of it before it started to smoke and disappeared. Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Otto and Gibson thawed at the speed of light and were compleatly confused.

"What happened?" said Sailor Moon, rubbing her head.

"Basicly the ice monster froze you guys." said Chiro as Mercury pried her legs apart from the remaining ice that was still around her legs. the blue sailor quickly got up from the ground and walked over to Chiro.

"That was good Chiro. You knew that Sprx could get you to the spot you needed to get to quickly and safely." she said as the two groups gathered around.

"Gee, thanks Ami." said the boy sheepishly.

"Now, go finish your test."

"Aw Man!"

**_LATER THAT SAME DAY:_**

Chiro and his team of monkeys waited patiently while Ami and Rei graded his test. Once the two finished checking their half of the test, they switched and everyone else groaned in impatience. After a while more of agonizing waiting -and Sprx falling asleep in the chair- The blue haired girl took off her glasses while Rei stood up and put her red pen down. the two girl's smiled and Ami said "100 Chiro. You passed with flying colors."

_END OF CHAPTER ONE_


	3. Chapter 2 Pt 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Sailor Moon or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (SRMTHFG). If i did, than i would be in a penthouse in honalulu...

**MONKEY SCHOOL 101**

**CHAPTER TWO: Graduating PT 1**

Deep down in t he bowls of the earth, a small place formed where more than one universe go and interact with eachother, overlapping in this one spot. This is where Queen Beryl was. She sat on a stone throne, anger compleatly covering her face.

"It looks like your own monster didnt' even work Queen." said the evil Skeleton King.

"Don't Remind me King." said the evil queen tiredly. A young man with long red hair and a grey suit stood next to king of bones and said "If you parden me your magesty, but i have an idea."

"What is it Malachite?"

"Well, you two royals could combine two of your monsters and create one big one. One that is strong enough to fight both the Sailor Senshi and the hyper force."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Um, what do you need these for Minako?" asked Chiro as he nearly droped a small blue plastic army figure from his multicolored stash in his arms. The blond sailor sensh pulled out a plastic hollow tube from a bookshelf that was on one wall of the room they were working on and she said "Okay Chiro, you may have passed Ami and Lita's tests, but mine wont be so easy." Said Minako as she unrolled the tube, producing a map of Shugazoom that was made out of thick yellow paper. she placed it on a long table that was centered in the room and she held the corners as Chiro dumped the army men onto the paper.

"You're gonna learn how to make stratagies from me kid." she said smiling. "Usagi isn't always the best at this kind of stuff so she lets me do it when we absolutuly need a plan. anyway, These toys and this map will help plan for any type of danger." As Chiro picked out eleven army men of differnt colors, Minako pulled out a yellow yoyo with pipecleaners and google eyes glued on it from her back pocket.

"Now This is the monster." The senshi of love dangled it abvoe the center of the map where all the army men were standing and said "The army men are you team and the senshi. What i want you to do Chiro is to come up with a plan if- - lets say this monster starts attacking your teammates." Chiro nodded and started thinking. As he did this, Usagi opened the only door to the room halfway and said "hey guys."

"Hi Usagi." said Chiro, looking at the set up with his index finger and thumb on his chin.

"Is there something you want Buns?" asked Minako, walking over to the door.

"I was just wondering if you two needed help with anything." said the blond leader with her hands behind her back. Minako turned around to look at Chiro still looking at the map and toys before saying "You know, i think we're okay here. But thanks Usagi."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"See ya Usagi." said Chiro, picking up a toy soldier. the blond senshi leader closed the door behind her as she left and sighed. While she walked away from the learning room, Minako continued: "Right, Chiro, what if the monster had a few Shugazoom citizens and were using them as a sheld...?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The senshi of the moon walked down the hallway away from the room where Chiro and Minako were studding in and sighed. Otto walked passed her while going the opposite way and he said "Hey Usagi, is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh...yeah, i'm fine, just a little bored thats all." the blond answered as she stopped in her tracks, smiling aquardly, though her eyes said that more than just being bored. Otto nodded slowly and said "Sometimes theres nothing to do around here. But dont worry, something'll happen soon." he started to walk away, but then quickly turned around and said "Hey, I think Sprx and Nova are palying a game in the main room. Maybe you can play winner."

"Sounds like a good idea. Thanks Otto!" she said cheerfully. the two seperated and Usagi ran down the hallways until she reached the main room. Indeed, Sprx and Nova were playing a racing game against each other. Besides that, the place was quite except for the fake car sounds and the occasional beep from the computer.

"Hi guys, Where's everyone?" Said Usagi, walking up to the couch.

"They all Went Shoping except for us, Otto, Minako and Chiro." said Sprx as he leaned to the left, his car going the same.

"Can I play winner?"

"Sure can Usagi. It'll only be a minute." Said Nova, her car crashing into Sprx's. red smoke and the letters GAME OVER filled the screne and the red robotic monky groaned. He stood up and handed the controler to Usagi as the high pitched siren started to blare.

"Aw man!" said the senshi leader and the yellow robotic monkey in unison. Sprx ran to the TV and pressed a few buttons. the screne changed into the center of Shugazoom City, a strange looking monster attacking the citizens and tall metalic buildings. Usagi dropped the controller and pulled out her locket before she raised it above her head and said "MOON POWER MAKE-UP!" In a bright pink flash, Sailor Moon was standing in Usagi's place.

"C'mon! You two head out and start fighting. I'll go get Minako, Otto and Chiro." she ordered and ran down the hallway back to where she came from moments ago. Half way back she met Otto and they then ran to the study room. Sailor Moon slammed the door open loudly and shouted "Guys, theres a monster attack!" Minako and Chiro jumped and the young hero boy said "Where is it?"

"In the center of Shugazoom." Said Otto. "Sprx and Nova already left." Minako sighed with annoyance and pulled out her orange henshin stick. She raised it above her head and shouted "VENUS POWER MAKE-UP!" in a orange flash, Sailor Venus was in Minako's place and she said "Lets go." the group of four ran down a metal hallway as an opening formed in the wall in front of them. Chiro and Otto activated their jetpacks as they jumped out while the senshi fell a couple of stories. They landed on their feet and jumped onto a building's roof, where they continued to run. When they got to the center of the Sugazoom, they had to stiff in a laugh. The monster looked just like the yoyo monster that Mianko had made for the set up.

"What-the-heck!" Said Venus. Chiro shurgged his shoulders as Sailor Mercury and the hyper force ran over to them.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Sprx, looking mad.

"Sorry, it took us a couple of minutes to get here." Said Otto as Nova hit their red partner.

"Sailor Mercury, have you found a weak spot yet?" asked Moon. the blue senshi shook her head as the orange one turned to the monky boy.

"This is a bit ironic." she said.

"Yeah, it's just like our model." Said Chiro, looking at it. His eyes suddenly got big after a minute and a smile crawled up his face. Sailor Mars saw this and said "Looks like you have an idea." Chiro shook his head yes and looked down at Sprx.

"Sprx, can you freeze the monster with your magnets?" he asked the red robotic monkey.

"Sure can kid." Sprx replied.

"Good. Now, once the mosnter is frozen, I want Otto and Antauri to cut it's line and pipe cleaner legs. Then Venus, you tie it up while me, Mercury, Nova, Jupiter, Gibson and Mars stun him. Then Moon, you can finnish him off." Everyone gave a thumbs up and said "got it." The large group of heros spead apart to make room while Sprx unleashed his giant magnets.

"**MAGNA BALL BLAZER!**" he shouted, the magnets pulsing with red magnetic energy. Two large orbs of energy shot from his tools and surrounded the yoyo monster. It tried to break free from it's magnetic prison but once it touched the red sheild, it got zapped. Otto high fived the red monkey while Antauri's hand's turned into long red claws as he went for the eight pipe cleaner looking legs. Ottos' turned into green saws and he flew through the air towards the thread that was holding the yoyo monster in the air.

"**WHIRLY DISTRUCTO SAW!**" Otto shouted, his saws slicing the thin thread with ease.

"**GHOST CLAW!**" shouted Antauri as his claws went through the legs like tissue paper. The monster yelled out in pain over this while the heros on the ground winced. The magnetic ball disappeared and the no-legless monster started to fall towards the concrete of Shugazoom City. Sailor Venus's hands glowed as her gold heart linked chain formed in her hands.

"**VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!**" She shouted as the chain wrapped itself around the monster above them, forcing it to hover above them in the air. Chiro's arm started to glow with green energy while the remaining senshi and hyper force powered up. Once they were ready to go, each one shouted their attacks.

"**MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!**"

"**LADY TOMAHAWK!**"

"**JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!**"

"**LAZORIZED DRILL!**"

"**MARS FIRE SOUL!**"

"**CHIRO SPEARO!**" every single one of the attacks hit the monster in different areas and the monster scretched out in pain like a record scratching.

"Go Sailor Moon!" said Antauri as Venus let it go and the yoyo monster fell to the ground, it's body black. the blond leader raised her crescent moon wand high in the air and shouted "**MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!**" White and gold dust powder shot out of her took and spiraled through the air until it hit the monster. the yoyo creature then turned to black dust, which quickly got blown away by a slight wind. Sailor Moon and the others gave a sigh of relief. All of the heros crowded around Chiro and Venus Said "Very good plan Chiro. You quickly figured out a stratagy and exicuted it perfectly." Chiro smiled widely as the monkeys gave him pats on the back.

"Now, lets go back to the Super Robot to finnish your lesson."

"Aw Man!"

**_LATER THAT SAME DAY AT THE SUPER ROBOT..._**

"We're back!" Shouted Nova as she, Ami, Rei, Lita, Antauri and Gibson walked into the super robot, each carring either a paper or plastic sack. they entered the main room to find Chiro and Usagi playing a racing game. Minako, Otto, and Sprx were chearing on the two teenagers from all sides while claiming they were going to play the winner of the current game for the next. Rei sighed as Antauri cleaed his throat. Chiro paused the game while the others turned around.

"Did anything happen while we finished shopping?" asked the gray monkey, eyeing the game.

"Not really, no." Said Usagi, smiling while closing her blue eyes. Minako, Otto and Sprx winked at each other as Chiro said "Well, I passed Minako's course."

"That's great Chiro." said Gibson, smiling. the teenage leader turned around and the shopping group all had giant anime sweat drops on their faces. Plastered to Chiro's forehead was the word "PASS!" in large letters as well as orange ink surrounding with blue and green stars. the boy turned around and started up the game again as the shopping group stiffed their laughes. they would let it out later through when Chiro wasn't around.

* * *

"I'm getting tired of this Skeleton King!" shouted Queen Beryl madly. the man that was all bone shrank back with a slight fear and said "I know Queen Beryl, but i have another plan-"

"You said we could get rid of our Enemies in one felse swoop!" intrupted the red haired queen. "And the only thing we've done so far was use up some monsters and make the monkey boy stronger!"

"I know Beryl, now calm down!" the evil queen took several deep breaths before the king of bones continued.

"Now Listen. This final part of my plan is the most important. if everything goes according to plan than we should be able to get rid of both the Sailor Senshi and the Hyper Force at once. and by each other's hands."

"Fine. Send your 'formless' doohickeys to take care of this part of the plan."

"Of course Queen Beryl."

* * *

Usagi sighed as she walked down a lone metal corridor. It was a day after Chiro passed Minako's course and now the monkey boy was learning spiritual stuff and medatation from Rei. The blond made a left at a corner and thought '_Man, i feel useless. I can't help Chiro out with anything leader-like._' She continued her walk in silence for a few more minutes until she reached a hallway that had several doors on both sides. She quickly found herself in front of a gray door with the words "ANTAURI'S ROOM" in large white letters smack dab in the middle of the door and took a deep breath. '_maybe talking to Antauri for a bit'll help. it usually does._' Usagi took another deep breath and knocked three times on the gray door.

"Come in." came the cybog monkey's deep voice from the other side of the door. Usagi turned the gold knob and walked into the gray themed room. Antauri floated above a large white matt in the medatation position with his eyes closed near his short bed. Other than the bed, the mat and a dresser, the room had barely any other furniture. Usagi quietly closed the door and said "Um, Antauri, can I talk to you?"

"Of course Usagi." said the gray robotic monkey, opening one of his eys. While the senshi leader walked over and sat down on the mat next to him, Antauri floated back down and said "What's wrong?"

"Antauri," she started, her hands knotting each other together in her lap. "Have you ever felt like you were useless? Like you are just a burden to everyone around you?"

"What?" said Antauri, surprised to hear this from the most bubbley person he knew. "Usagi, why do you feel that your useless?"

"Well, the other senshi are teaching Chiro how to be a hero, and the only things i can do is eat, sleep, read manga, and play video games. I can't help Chiro in any way that would be usefull."

"Don't forget that you're also Sailor Moon."

"Yeah, but even that I'm not too good at it. Yeah, I'm able to remember plans pretty well for some strange reason and I usually finish off the monster but that's it." Antauri sat quietly for a minute as the blond leader looked down at her hands.

"Listen Usagi," said the gray monkey after a minute of silence. "Just because you have no heroship skills to teach Chiro doesn't mean you haven't tought him anything. Subconsciously, you're teaching him how to be a friend and a leader who cares about his team and everyone."

"Really?" Usagi whiped away a tear from her blue eye, suddenly feeling happy again.

"It's true. Before you and the senshi arrived, Chiro treated me and the monky team like partners rather than friends. But now it's like we're best buds. So don't feel bad about not being a hero teacher for Chiro; you're teaching him something a little more important."

"Thanks Antauri." The blond senshi leader grabbed the gray robotic monkey and huged him tightly. He hugged back, glad he was able to help her feel better.

"My this is touching." said a male voice out of no-where. TV-monster apperaed in the gray room and a Skul with hallow eyes appeared on the screen.

"Skeleton King!" said Antauri, jumping out of Usagi's grasp. he stood in front of her and spread his arms wide.

"Hello Antauri. it's nice to see you again." Usagi stood up and started to reach for her locket but was quckly stopped by Antauri.

"Your not transformed. Do you want him to find out who you are?" the blond shook her head and took a few steps back.

"Oh, don't worry, we already Know Usagi Tskino. AKA Sailor Moon." said the TV-monster. the blond gasp as the evil TV continued. "But now is not the time for talking. Now be a nice Monkey and human and come with me." Antauri's red claws appeared quickly and he jumped high into the air. His claw slashed the TV a few times before he landed on the ground again. the screen went black and the hallow Television tiped over onto it's back. '_that was way to easy. something's up._' the monkey turned around but was quickly grabbed by a formless with long fingers. he tried to break free but the formelss only gripped tighter.

"Antauri!" shoued Usagi as she too was grabbed by a formless. "Let me go you slime monster!"

"Sorry Sailor Moon, we can't do that." said a female voice from no-where. The TV-monster stood back up, it's screen now showing an evil woman with long red hair and dark red eyes. "You and the monkey have to come with us."

"Queen Beryl?" gasped Usagi, confused as she stuggled with all her might. the TV-monster turned around and spread it's arms wide. A big black warp hole appeared in the center of the room. Wind started to suck the human girl and the robotic monkey to the hole and Usagi screamed loudly. She was flung into the hole like a sack of potatos and Antauri shouted "Usagi! No!" He to was tossed in, and then the two formless plus the TV-monster jumped in. the portal disappeared, it looking more like water going down the sink than a portal, leaving everything the way it was.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**NEXT: Part II of Chapter 2: GRADUATING**


	4. Chapter 2 PT2

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Sailor Moon or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (SRMTHFG). If i did, than i would be in a penthouse in honalulu...

**MONKEY SCHOOL 101**

**CHAPTER TWO: Graduating PT 2**

Chiro's eyes flung open as he medatated. Something was wrong, he could fee it in his bones. Chiro looked over at Rei and saw that her lavender eyes were open as well.

"I sense an evil presence." she said, her brows scruntching together.

"Me too." said Chiro. "But i just can't place it." a scream filled their ears then, startling them.

"Oh no, that's Usagi's voice!" said Rei. She and Chiro jumped up from the floor and ran out of the medatation room. They fallowed the sound and in only a couple of minutes they were in the living quarters. the rest of the Hyper Force and senshi were there as well, trying to get into Antauri's room. Gibson banged on it with his fists a couple of times before trying the doorknob. nothing worked and sounds of formless could be heard from the other side.

"Nova!" comanded Chiro quickly, pointing to the door. The yellow monkey nodded and one of her fists grew three times it size. She punched the door and it fell over, it's hindges compleatly broken. Everyone ran inside of the room just as a Formless entered a black swirling portal. Chiro lundged for the portal but it quickly disappeared, forcing him to land on the rug in the middle of the floor instead. He pounded the floor with his fist and said "Darn it!"

"Chiro, calm down." said Rei, though she too was mad at what just happened. "take deep breaths and try to calm down." as the monkey boy did this, Gibson pulled out his square trasor and Ami pulled out her small computer. after a couple minutes, the blue robotic monky said "Chiro, i've got a trace on Antauri."

"And so do I on Usagi." said the blue haired senshi.

"Where are they?" asked Chiro. the two computer wizes gulped and Gibson said "they're in a strange dimension at the moment." Chiro hung his head low and thought '_how could this happen? what are we going to do?_'

"Don't worry, we'll find them. I'm sure of it." said Lita, punching her fist into her other open hand.

* * *

"Are you girls ready?" asked Gibson as he locked handes with Otto and Sailor Mercury. The remaining senshi and hyper force formed a circle, each holding hands.

"Ready." said the four senshi in unison. they closed their eyes and tilted their heads upward as their bodies glowed their senshi colors. The four monkeys and Chiro closed their eyes as well and they glowed neon green. A multi colored buble formed around them and they floated above the ground a few feet.

"**SENSHI AND HYPER FORCE TELEPORT!**" they all shouted, the bubble disappearing into little particles. When the particles reappeared in a dark and cold place, they bonded together for form the team. The bubble disappeared and everyone opened their eyes and let go of each others hands.

"Where are we?" said Nova once she got a good look around.

"You got me." said Sailor Jupiter, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, what's that?" said Otto, pointing to a castle that was compleatly made out of sharp points.

"I think," said Gibson as he looked at the tracker that he had. "That's were Antauri and Usagi are."

"Good. Now, let's go." Said Chiro, pointing to the castle. They started to walk towards the castle but on the way they were attacked several times by formless, each gone with one attack. Sailor Mercury even froze about 100 of them at once in one shot. After about an hour of this, the group of senshi and monkey team finally reached the pointy castle, exhausted. The front door was as tall a the empire state building and when they saw this, they all sighed. While the monkeys went up near the top, Chiro went to the knob using his jet pack and pulled down on the lever style door knob.

"Push!" he shouted, doing the same as well. As the senshi pushed at the bottom, the monkeys pushed at the top and the door swung open a few inches. They all ran-or flew-in and found themselves in a large dark room that was the castle. Nothing was in it except for a blood red throne and one lone human. She had her back to the heros while a dark cyborg monkey sat on her left shoulder. the teams reconized the people instantly.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted the senshi in unison.

"Antauri!" shouted all of the Hyper Force at the same time. Neither the monkey or the senshi of the moon responded. They didn't even turn around. Sailor Mars and Chiro walked up to their friends and the senshi of fire placed a hand on her blond friend's open shoulder. In an instant, Moon turned around and hissed like an angry cat. Mars jerked her hand back while Chiro took a step back. Sailor Moon's eyes were no longer the pretty blue color that they were. Instead, they were dark red with no irises and a pair of short fangs showed from her mouth when she hissed. Antauri's eyes were the same as Moons and his fangs showed while his mouth was closed.

"Sailor Moon?" wimpered Sailor Mars, not sure what was happening.

"What happened to them?" asked Chiro, slightly afraid.

"I don't kn- -!" Mars suddenly got kicked in the stomach by Moon as she was talking. The red senshi fell backwards until she landed directly in front of the other senshi and hyper force. Antauri got off of Moon's shoulder, his red claws growing quickly, and swiped at Chiro. The boy dodged the best he could, but he still got a few scratches on his arms and one on his face. As they did this, two other disembodied voices started to laugh evilly. Skeleton King and Queen Beryl appeared next to the throne as Antauri finally stopped attacking.

"Skeleton King." said Chiro, pure venom dripping from his voice with each word.

"Queen Beryl?" said Venus, partially confused. "I thought Princess Serenity got rid of you a long time ago!"

"I didn't die my dear gir. She only sent me to this place for all eternity." said the evil queen. the senshi and the monkeys got into fighting stances as the king of bones said "I do hope you like my creations. It's amazing what some formless ooze woud do to a person. Or monkey in this case."

"So that's what happened." said Gibson, starting to understand.

"Enough talk." said Queen Beryl. "Sailor Moon, attack the senshi. Antauri, attack the hyper force and make sure to kill everyone!" Sailor Moon lunged at the closest sailor senshi to her, Sailor Jupiter. Evil moon kicked at Jupiter with intense speed while the senshi of thunder dodged. the senshi of the moon's foot landed in Jupiter's abdoman, but the green sailor grabbed the other's ankle and flung it away. Moon spinned and landed on the cold floor with a slight thud. Antauri formed his faze flaws and tried to grab Nova. She got pushed out of the way by Sprx while Otto turned off the gray leader from behind.

"Sprx! Otto!" Nova yelled, surprised. "that was kinda cool." Evil Moon got up from the floor and formed her tiara as the evil monkey started to reboot. the disk turned back in her hands as she shouted evilly "**_MOON TIARA BLACK MAGIC!_**" the disk zoomed through the air, almost slicing off the senshi's heads.

"Everybody, get into pairs!" ordered Chiro, doging the disk. the monkeys and Scouts obayed, pairing up by color.

"Now everyone, try to stop them!" the blue team was first to attack.

"**MERCURY AQUA RHAPSADAY!**" Shouted Mercury. she tired several times to freeze Evil Sailor Moon and Antauri, but missed every time. Gibson tried to freeze them as well with his drills, but this failed as well.

"Man, these guys are fast!" said Otto, trying to trip Antauri with his saws.

"**JUPER SURPRIME THUNDER!**" shouted the senshi of thunder, though doing a mild verson of her attack. she nearly hit Antauri but the evil monkey moved just in time.

"**MARS BURNING MANDALA!**" shouted Sailor Mars, trying to stop the two evils from going a certain way. Evil Moon dodged by falling and jumping back up when the fire rings went over her head. Sprx formed his magnets and tried to capture the two evils in the magnetic energy, but ended up getting a wall instead. Evil Moon hissed as tossed her tiara again. this time it cut some long hair, but nothing worse.

"My hair!" cried Vens as Nova punched the ground in front of her. a huge crack spread over to where Moon was standing, but the evil senshi was picked up by Antauri.

"That's it." said Venus, forming her chain. "**VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!**" she was able to wrap the chain around her evil leader, but then Antauri came out of no where and sliced the chain with his claws. Chiro planted his feet on the ground and pointed his palm at Antauri. _'Sorry Antauri._' he thought while shouting "**MONKEY FOO!**" green and black energy shot out of his hand and blasted the monkey. However, instead of him hitting the wall behind him or falling to the ground, Antauri stayed in the one spot and black ooze dripped out of his back, forming a formless under him.

"**WHIRLY DESTRUCTO SAW!**" shouted Otto, slicing the new formless in half before it could attack. Antauri fell to the ground and said while holding his head "mmm...what happened?" his eyes were back to normal and the fangs were gone.

"We'll tell you later." said Chiro, huggging the monkey quickly.

"Um guys!" shouted Venus, a new chain around Evil Moon. "A little help here!" Evil moon was squrming viguriously to get free but Venus would not let her go. Skeleton King laughed and said "She's stronger than she looks. huh Beryl?"

"Don't remind me." said the evil Queen as they watched the battle. They wanted to see their enemies die. Chiro got in between Venus and Evil moon while the rest of both teams wree on either side of the orange senshi.

"Sailor Venus, When i say 'let go,' let go! I have an idea." said the teenage leader.

"Alright, but i hope you know what you're doing. Sailor Moon has turned Vicious." '_me too._' thought Chiro before he said "Now! Let go!" Chiro tackled Sailor Moon as Venus made her chain disappeared, forcing the girl to the ground. The monkey boy held down the squirming senshi by holding her down with his own weight, hands on her shoulders and his knees just above her knees. Chiro looked at her eyes and saw that Sailor Moon was crying.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt Usagi." he whispered before he shouted "**MONKEY FOO!**" green power surrounded them and another formless came ouf ot Moon, Which Mercury got with her aqua illusion. Sailor Moon opened her once-again-blue eyes and said groggerly "what happened?" When she saw Chiro on her, she turned beet red, Chiro as well. He got off of her and then they both stood up. Both the senshi and the hyper force ran over to them, grinning.

"Great job kid." said Sprx. the group nodded, then turned to the two evil royals. Both Queen Beryl and Skeleton King had their mouths wide open.

"Excuse me for a second Chiro." said Moon. She pulled out her wand, then took off the silver crystal from inside the crescent moon. Sailor Moon held it above her head and her body was engulfed in gold light.

"Uh oh." said Beryl. She knew what was happening. When the light was gone, Usagi was wearing a beautiful flowing white dress with short swirly sleeves and gold around the neckline. Everyone except for the senshi and Queen Beryl were in shock.

"Chiro, please toss Skeleton King to your world when ready." she said in a more powerful voice.

"'Kay Sailor Moon"

"When I'm in this form, please call me Serenity." Chiro nodded and green power surrounded him, a giant Gorilla of power formed around him. now it was time for the senshi to be shocked. Chiro picked up Skeleton King over his head and held him. Serenity held the crystal at her chest and a beam of white power hit an empty wall. A portal formed in the hole, showing the glowing city of Shugazoom. The giant gorilla flung the king of bone into the hole as he shouted curse words that are not suitable for young children, but no one payed any real attention. Serenity turned back to Queen Beryl, who was cowering in the throne like a little scared puppy.

"Now, Your you're going to die for real!" shouted Serenity. the crystal's power shot from it's owner and hit the evil queen in beam form. Queen Beryl screamed out in horror, but didnt' disolve or disappear. Serenity pouted slightly as Chiro ran up next to her and pointed his palm at the evil queen.

"Let me help. **MONKEY FOO!**" Serenity shot another beam from her crystal, which joined with Chiro's attack and they hit intantly. Beryl screamed like a banshe before she turned to ash, which was blown away by a subtle wind. Serenity powered down to Sailor Moon and gave Chiro a high five.

"Look! another portal's formed!" shouted Mercury, pointing to the place where Beryl used to stand. Inside it was Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" said Moon, happily as the other girls joined her.

"We can go home!" said Jupiter.she and the other senshi turned to the hyper force, who had formed a line behind them. They all looked sad. The looks quickly made the senshi feel sad as well.

"Mercury." Said moon. the blue senshi of ice and water nodded, knowing what she ment and pulled out something from her secret pocket, then gave it to moon. Sailor Moon then walked to Chiro, knelt down to face level and said "Here Chiro. if you ever need us, just press the big red button an we'll come ASAP." she gave him a square communicator that was made out of dark wood and had six buttons: green, yellow, blue, gray, orange and a big red one in the center.

"And," she added, leaning in closer. "you passed my class. you are a graduate of The Senshi school for being a hero. Good job." She kissed Chiro on the cheek, turning his face bright red. Antauri cleared his throat and walked over to Sailor moon as she stood back up.

"And you may have this , in case you need our help." he handed Moon a communication button simular Chiro's and she put it on her front bow next to her transforming locket.

"See ya!" she said and the other senshi said at the same time. They turned around, and without looking back, walked through the portal to the Juban district of Tokyo Japan. The Monkey team watched them leave before they entered their own portal to go back to Shugazoom City.

_**AFTERWARD...**_

the hyper Force walked into the Super robot after yet another battle, but instead of going into the observation bay, they all went to the rooms to go to sleep. it had been monthes since the sailor scouts left and all six of them missed the senshi. When ever they could, they would all think of the five tall girls who had helped Chiro become a hero and leader. In fact, they missed their friends so much that, in the kitchen of the super robot, fout huge pictures on the wall. One was of the five senshi in their fighting forms, one was them in civilian clothes, one was of both teams together at the arcade and one was a home made deploma that said "CHIRO OF SHUGAZOOM; GRADUATED THE SAILOR SENSHI SCHOOL FOR HEROS, CLASS OF 2008."  
Chiro sighed as he rested on his bed, thinking of Usagi Tskino, AKA sailor Moon and all of the other girls. The alarm suddenly went off and he jump off the bed. with speed, he ran out of his room and to the observation bay. the other monkeys were looking at the computer screen when he got there.

"There's a monster in the middle of the city." said Gibson.

"Hyper Force, Go!" shouted Chiro as he ran to his tub. it was going to be one of those days, he knew it.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The Sailor Senshi's lives went back to normal when they got back to Juban. Well, as normal as it could for a hero. However, every one in a while, a member of the hyper force would call them to let them know how Chiro was doing. Everytime they heard about him, they couldn't help but feel proud of him. They also missed the hyper force like crazy. Whenever they could they would call the hyper force as well to tell them how things were going for them. Each one of the girls had the same picture of the two groups together hidden somewhere in their room. They became such good friends with the Hyper force when they were temperary teachers, that When Rei's crow, Nova five chicks, they named them Otto, Gibson, Sprx, Antauri and Chiro. Even when they fight a yoma, they think of the monkey team, and hope that someday, they will meet again.

**_ THE END!_**


End file.
